


Take Care

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your best friend comes to visit from the US and your boyfriend, Junmyeon, tags along, despite his busy schedule and extreme fatigue, making him less than pleasant to be around.





	Take Care

You’d been glued to Marc for over half an hour now. Ever since he’d stepped off that taxi and had waved at you, you hadn’t let go of his arm. “You haven’t grown an inch,” Marc teases, walking besides you and Junmyeon.

   “Actually,” you correct him, “I grew several inches. In fact, last time we hugged, my head was below your collar bones. Now it’s above!”

   “You’re still ridiculously short, don’t try and deny it.”

   “Puberty wasn’t too kind to me,” you let out a sad sigh and shake your head.

   “No, clearly not. Your growth seems to have been stunted in more than one area.” Marc lets out a loud cackle as both you and your boyfriend give a shocked gasp.

   “Yah, Marc!” You scold, but the giant man-child just keeps on laughing. You spare Junmyeon a glance, and he looks quite shocked. Letting go of Marc’s arm, you get closer to him. “Aren’t you going to defend my honour?”

   “I mean, he isn’t completely wrong,” he jokes, letting out a bit of an uncomfortable laugh.

   “Gentlemen, I am hurt,” you declare, deciding to not push the joke any further, as he didn’t look too happy.

 

All three of you sat in the restaurant you and Marc had chosen. His leg bounced up and down excitedly as he told you the tale of how he had gotten into university solely thanks to his charms and talking about philosophy with the chairman of the place, who use to be a philosophy teacher. “Honestly,” he said with a massive grin. “I don’t know just how legal that is, but I don’t really mind. He was very kind. And I proved him right!”

   "Of course you did!“ you exclaimed, heart filling with pride.

   "What are you studying?” Junmyeon asked politely, after not having uttered anything for over half an hour.

   "I’m majoring in film and I’d love to become an editor. My uncle used to edit trailers and I was thinking of doing something similar,“ Marc answered with a broad smile. "How’s your career going?”

   "It’s going well, as always. We’re preparing for a comeback and that takes a lot of time and energy,“ he confessed. You had noticed how exhausted he has been but now that he mentioned it, he looked that much more tired.

   "I’m glad you could take part of the day off to be with us,” You told him, squeezing his hand affectionately and he gave you a small smile.

   "Of course, you’ve been talking about him for long enough for me to feel the need to size up my competition,“ he joked. But those words made you feel insanely uncomfortable and Marc gave you a look.

   "Jun, hush.”

   "Oh man, no pressure there,“ you friend told him. "I’m not after her.”

   "I was joking,“ he assured you both with a stiff smile and all of you shifted uncomfortably. "Well, let’s order.”

 

“So yeah, we got away but look at this,” Marc said, pulling out his phone. “Its claws totally scratched up our car. Let me tell you, don’t go camping in the american wilderness. America is scary.”

   "Oh my gosh, did you take pictures of the bear?“

   "I did!” He scrolled through a couple camping pictures and showed you a big brown bear.

   "Woah, okay. That’s frightening. Junmyeon, look at this.“ You tugged on your boyfriend’s sleeve and he tore his eyes from his phone to give the bear a glance.

   "Nice,” he simply said and you made a face before turning back to look at Marc.

   "Anything else?“

   "Yeah, my friend lives on a farm where a cougar comes regularly. She recently got a big dog, hoping it’ll help keep it away, or at least keep the coyotes at bay,” he scrolled quickly through hundreds of pictures, “There! It was huge. Honestly, she said it killed half of her chickens because it  _could._ Unlike the coyotes, who just kill when they’re hungry.”

   "Woah.“ You were about to calls Junmyeon’s attention to it, but changed you mind. "That’s really cool. I wish I could see some. From a distance of course.”

   "Hey, I’ll take you there when you come!“

   "Good idea. Oh! Food is here.” You removed your phone from the table and the waitress put your dishes in front of you.

   "I’ve missed Korean food, though they do have nice Korean Barbecue’s over there,“ your bestfriend commented, sniffing the food.

   "What’s American food like? All I know is the fast foods.” You were eager to know more about the place since you wanted to go and visit him there soon.

   "Oh, depends on the state really. Though you’re not wrong about the fast food,“ he chuckled and you dug into the food.

 

"Babe, you’re not eating?” you asked, noticing your boyfriend had barely touched his food.

   "I had a snack earlier, I’m not really hungry.“ He was still on his phone, not even looking up to answer you. "I’ll go pay and wait outside, you can finish my plate if you want.”

   "Hey, we should split the bill!“ called Marc as Junmyeon got up from the table

   "It’s fine.” He left and you looked down at your plate, feeling you appetite leave.

   "Is he usually like this?“ your friend frowned.

   "Not at all,” you assured him, “I think he’s really stressed because of his company and group. And has a comeback. I shouldn’t have asked him to come. Sorry for that.” You made a face, a bit disappointed in his attitude. He was usually gentlemanly, even with your male friends. So his reaction to Marc was odd to you. He hadn’t paid attention to either of you, except for the occasional comment here and there.

   "His company is hard on him?“

   "You have no idea,” you said with a cringe. “It’s rough. Plus he’s the leader… anyway. It’s not super easy for him.” Junmyeon had just finished paying and walked towards the exit swiftly. “Marc…”

   "Go, I’m here for another month. We’ll have plenty of time.“

   "I love you,” you gave him a smile and he squeezed you quickly before returning to the food.

   "I know, you’re leaving me all this and no bill to pay. You must be head over heels…- OW!“ You kicked his shin and he made a face. "Fine, go!”

   "See you!“

 

"Junmyeon!” You called, following his retreating silhouette. He paused and looked behind, your eyes meeting.

   "Ah, Y/N,“ he waved lazily and you caught up to him. "I was going to wait, but…”

   "Let’s talk on the way home,“ you said following him into his car.

   "All right.” He ignited the engine and you both fastened your seat-belts. You were a mixture of angry, disappointed and worried. Your stomach tightened as you opened your mouth to speak.

   "I’m disappointed. You were really rude tonight.“

   "I’m sorry,” he answered without much feeling.

   "I get that you’re tired, okay. But if you didn’t want to come, you should have said no. I wouldn’t have insisted and you could have rested at home.“ You kicked your shoes off and pulled your knees up to your chest.

   "I’m not that tired, I just didn’t have anything to say.”

   "You always have something to say. An obnoxious joke. Anything. You’re not usually the teenager that sits in the corner and scrolls through his phone.“

   "You wanted to see your long lost friend, I gave you space. I was being considerate,” his tone rose a little, sounding annoyed.

   "Why do you think I wanted you to come?“

   "Frankly, I have no clue, Y/N,” he snapped, eyes on the road. “I really have no clue why you wanted me to come on your playdate.”

   "You’re so thick,“ you whispered, tears coming to your eyes. "I just… I wanted the two most important people in my life to meet.” You pressed your forehead against your knees, trying to fight back tears. You were extremely frustrated.

   "I’m sorry,“ he said, sounding a bit more genuine. "I didn’t have the energy today.”

   "Then tell me next time! You didn’t have to come. I care about your well being, believe it or not,“ you cried a bit loudly. "We’ve been dating long enough for me to be able to take a no from you and for you to say no.”

   "I had the day off, I wanted to spend it with you,“ he finally said with a sigh, sounding irritated. "And he so happened to be coming today. You couldn’t just leave him to wander Seoul alone, I understand. I’m not jealous.”

   "You should have said something. I would have taken him to his hotel and had a coffee and then come home. I would have understood. I’m not stupid, Junmyeon. I can make sacrifices too, you’re not the only one that has to.“

   "I just-” he stopped the car in front of your shared apartment. “We barely see each other. I wanted to be with you today. Turns out I couldn’t be pleasant and cheerful. I’m sorry.” He sounded completely exhausted, even raising his voice was a strain. “Let’s not fight right now. I have to go back to the dorm in a couple of hours.” Feeling sorry, you let out a breath, deciding not to push it. You just wanted him to trust you with some things more.

   "You can stay the night,“ you offered.

   "I can’t. We start really early tomorrow. And god knows they won’t all be up without me,” he sighed and wiped his eyes.

   "Can’t the manager or another member wake them up?“

   "I could ask one of them, but…”

   "You should. Rely on them for once?“

   "Ah, but my alarm will wake you up tomorrow.”

   "Junmyeon, I’m not the one on the brink of a burn out,“ you snapped, opening the door and exiting the car.

   "Neither am I,” he protested as the both of you entered the apartment complex.

 

You had lowered all the lights to minimum. His head was on your lap as you stroked his hair. It wasn’t as soft as it used to be, still dry from bleaching. But you didn’t mind, since he looked so relaxed. You should have probably gone to the bedroom straight away, but he had insisted you have a a hot drink and talk a bit. Not fight, but talk.

   "You’re allowed to rely on me. You don’t need to constantly make sure I have everything I want at your own detriment,“ you had told him. That idea seemed to have panicked him a bit. "It’s okay to trust me, Junmyeon.” Finally, he had rested his head on your lap and was already halfway asleep.

   "I’m sorry,“ he whispered sleepily. "I’ll apologise to your friend next time we go out together.”

   "Shh. We should go to bed.“

   "I’m comfortable here…” he trailed off.

   "You won’t say that in the morning, when you try dancing with a stiff body,“ you chuckled, kissing his forehead and he opened his eyes. "Come.” You lead him to the bedroom, turning the lights off.

   "Goodnight. I’ll try to not wake you up on my way out.“

   "Don’t worry about it, I want to say goodbye,” you kissed his cheek and wrapped an arm around his middle. “Sleep well.”

   "You too.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr, @shxngri-la


End file.
